Crimson
by xnomxnomxrawwrz
Summary: Sasuke is slipping through the cracks after his return to the village. Can Sakura help him through this and pull him back up while keeping his secret? Or will Sasuke just fall deeper? R&R!
1. Crimson

**Crimson**

A river of crimson liquid poured from the man's wrist. He stared down at the slits that gushed warm blood and watched it drip to the ground. Pain…the only thing real to this raven-haired man. Kuni at ready he slashed at his arm, the skin tore easily under the metal blade. Crimson jewels pooled up at the slice, he watched as they tumbled out of the cut and slid down his arm. He continued to watch as the jewels tumbled slowly to the ground, he closed his eyes and dropped his kuni. He began to ponder how he fallen this deep between the cracks into the darkness. The raven looked down at his open wrist and stared. He stared at the trail the crimson droplets had made when they slid from his cut; it was a dull red color. He moved his wrist slowly and winced from the pain that shot from the cut, deep dark pools of liquid collected at the edge of the torn skin and flowed over. He squeezed his eyes closed and let out the breath he had been holding in, he was finally okay.

Sasuke walked to the bathroom to clean up his wounds. He turned on the tap so the water slowly leaked out; he glanced in the mirror and inwardly flinched. He stared at him self; his skin was pale and his eyes looked to bright. Purple bruises were under both of his eyes, when was the last time he had slept a good night? He kept staring, staring into his own reflections eyes…trying to find his own soul. He no longer knew this man that stared back at him, who was he turning into? A numb feeling pumped from his heart, the feeling spread slowly through his veins like poison with no cure. He stared into the reflection slowly becoming numb.  
Sasuke kept staring, his image slowly started to turn. His bright eyes turned crimson red, his pale smooth skin glowed and scars slowly ran down his cheeks. His hair grew longer and he blinked. The young Uchiha came face to face with his dead brother, Itachi. His eyes widened and he stepped back, tears pooled in his black eyes. Itachi stared back at him, a small smile on his face, just the way he had died. "Itachi…" a small whisper escaped Sasuke's lips. Tears fell from the man's eyes and a sudden rage took over him, he screamed and threw his fist into the glass. Cracks ran across the mirror splitting it into many sections, Sasuke withdrew his bleeding fist and eyed the mirror. A broken reflection of him self looked back at him, droplets of blood clung to the glass shards that hung onto the cabinet door. Sasuke stared at the reflection and blinked, this is how he felt. The cracked mirror showed his true self…underneath he was destroyed, his soul was cracked. The raven threw his fist into the mirror again as tears poured from his eyes, he slammed his other fist into it and continued to hit the mirror until there was not more glass.

Blood dripped from his spilt knuckles, glass protruded from the skin, his chest heaved with sobs. He looked into the sink and on the ground at the mess of glass and blood, a nock on his door brought him back to reality. He stood there and looked out the bathroom door, this time the nock was louder. Tears dried on his cheeks and made his face feel tight, the nock was louder again. "Sasuke…are you okay?" A soft voice floated up the stairs a floated around the Uchiha's head; panic surged through him as he looked around.

"S-sakura?" "Sasuke…are you home? I think you are because I heard a lot of banging." The Uchiha quickly started to pick up glass, not caring as the glass stuck into his skin. He didn't want his teammate to see him like this. His hands fumbled with the glass, blood was smeared everywhere and dripping over everything he touched. Tears pooled in his eyes, the panic was too much for him to take, he couldn't do it.

Outside the pink haired woman waited at the door patiently, she soon heard some clattering and footsteps within the house. She furrowed her brow slightly and reached for the doorknob, she knew he was home. Hesitantly she opened the door and paused, she shouldn't just barge in. A soft sob came from up the stairs that made Sakura freeze, "Sasuke…are you okay?" A loud clatter and tinkering sounds answered her, without thinking she dashed up the stairs. The pink haired kunoichi dashed down the hall quickly, another sob came from a room, she almost lost her footing as she stopped quickly and burst into the room. Her skilled eyes flicked around the room; her eyes slowly wandered to the ground and her heart skipped a beat.

A bloody kuni lay among crimson splashes of blood, adrenaline shot through her and her whole body prickled with fear. Sakura quickly looked towards the bathroom; her heart plummeted to the ground and fear surged through her, "Sasuke…S-Sasuke!" The said man's head shot up and stared wide eyed at the woman before him. Tears ran down his face as they stared into each other's eyes. The depth and warmth of the pink haired woman's jewel like eye's burned through the pain and darkness in the raven haired man's eyes. Sakura's lip trembled as she made her way over to Sasuke; she looked down at him as he knelt on the ground. Glass and blood littered the bathroom floor, the dark eyed man held his bloody hands in his lap and he trembled with the sobs that were trying to force there way out of him. "Sasuke…O Sasuke." Sakura knelt down next to him, making sure not to kneel on any glass and gathered the Uchiha into her arms.

The man tensed for a minute and then gladly took her warmth, he leaned into her soft body and let go.

His body heaved and shook with sobs, tears poured from his eyes. Sakura held him tightly and stroked his hair gently, "Shh…it's okay." She gently rocked him and held him tightly, tears slipped down her cheeks silently. Why would he do this, she thought.


	2. What have you done

**Crimson**

**RECAP**

A bloody kuni lay among crimson splashes of blood, adrenaline shot through her and her whole body prickled with fear. Sakura quickly looked towards the bathroom; her heart plummeted to the ground and fear surged through her, "Sasuke…S-Sasuke!" The said man's head shot up and stared wide eyed at the woman before him. Tears ran down his face as they stared into each other's eyes. The depth and warmth of the pink haired woman's jewel like eye's burned through the pain and darkness in the raven haired man's eyes. Sakura's lip trembled as she made her way over to Sasuke; she looked down at him as he knelt on the ground. Glass and blood littered the bathroom floor, the dark eyed man held his bloody hands in his lap and he trembled with the sobs that were trying to force there way out of him. "Sasuke…O Sasuke." Sakura knelt down next to him, making sure not to kneel on any glass and gathered the Uchiha into her arms.

The man tensed for a minute and then gladly took her warmth; he leaned into her soft body and let go.

His body heaved and shook with sobs, tears poured from his eyes. Sakura held him tightly and stroked his hair gently, "Shh…it's okay." She gently rocked him and held him tightly, tears slipped down her cheeks silently. Why would he do this, she thought.

**END RECAP**

Sakura held the man gently until his sobbing and shaking stopped. Nothing was said between the two ninjas, the silence was an uncomfortable one, for both of them.

Sasuke was afraid to speak; he didn't want to break the silence…he didn't know what to say to Sakura. He never thought anyone would find out about his secret. In a way, he was ashamed that his own teammate would witness how far he had fallen. He had betrayed the Uchiha way, never show emotion. Sasuke Uchiha was actually afraid of what his friend and teammate would say and think about him. Would she tell everyone, he thought.

A fear welled in the man's chest. He didn't want anyone to know, he didn't want the pity they would give him. He didn't want his friends or the village to look down on him because he had taken such a weak route to coping with his pain. He above all didn't want people to look at him as unstable, he didn't want his teammates stopping by every minute of the day to check on him like he was some kid. That would just make him angrier and want to cut more.

The silence was also uncomfortable for the young kunoichi, she didn't know what to say to Sasuke. She was afraid to say anything, fearing that he would just block her out or get angry with her.

She never thought that Sasuke had this much hurt, he never showed his emotions so how could anyone know? She still loved the Uchiha, though she would never show it. She loved him ever since the day she saw him, even after he blocked her out and called her annoying and weak, she even loved him after he betrayed his village and left her on the cold stone bench. Her love never died, not once, it just became lost within the woman's heart.

Her heart had been broken and stomped on by the young man so many times that threw words, Sakura had convinced herself that she no longer loved the cold Uchiha. But deep down that same love was waiting to come out.

"Sakura…" The said girl looked at the man that was sitting up in front of her. She stared into his cold black eyes and said, "Yes?…" Sasuke cleared his throat and looked down. "Please leave."

Sakura blinked and stared at the man like he had grown horns, she looked away and slowly stood. She should have known better, to not get her hopes up that he would actually thank her. But she was used to it, he was her teammate after all.

**Ello! Sorry for the shortness, but I really need reviews! Once i get some reviews i'll make the chapters longer...its really hard to keep writing when you have no good feed back D:  
Disclamer:Dont own Naruto!!! I really wish I did but I dont think I would be able to come up with such awsome plots and twist!  
Peace outers  
..Oo..xnomxnomxrawrrz..oO..**


	3. Seven seconds

**Crimson**

Sakura slowly trudged down the stairs leaving the broken Uchiha behind. As she reached the bottom of the steps, she stopped. Her tiny hands clenched and formed into fist. Sakura wasn't going to leave Sasuke. He was for one, her teammate and the second reason was she couldn't stand seeing him hurt, even though she had convinced her self that she didn't love him any more.

She never took other people's pain well, that's why she had become a medical ninja. To help take away other people's pain.

Sasuke was standing in the bathroom staring at the mess he had made, his jaw tightened and he felt like he wanted to hit himself. "Why are you so weak, dam it Sasuke!" he whispered harshly to himself, bowing his head he reached for a piece of glass.

The raven didn't know that Sakura had not left, she was at the bottom of the stairs trying to figure out if she should actually leave Sasuke or not.

Sakura quickly turned and put her foot on the first stair.

-

-

-

One

-

-

-

Sasuke's fingers trembled as they touched the shard of glass, so smooth and perfect. Jagged and sharp on the outside, deadly if you pressed to hard, but nice to look at, this was Sasuke Uchiha.

-

-

-

Two

-

-

-

Sakura's boots hit the second stair, was this the right thing to do? She thought to herself…should she try and save him, or just leave, like he said?

-

-

-

Three

-

-

-

His fingers played against the jagged parts of the glass; the dead skin on his fingers tore slightly as he applied more pressure

-

-

-

Four

-

-

-

Her foot smacked the fourth stair with a loud _**thunk **_as she dashed up the staircase. She could sense Sasuke's chakra still in the bathroom, he hadn't moved. "Sasuke, please don't do anything…" thought the pink headed girl.

-

-

-

Five

-

-

-

_What have you done_

_-_

_-_

_-_

Sasuke slowly lifted the glass from his finger; he raised it up to his neck. He had nothing to loose; all his goals were complete, except for one. But one goal isn't worth much. Why should he stick around if he was slowly loosing himself?

-

-

-

Six

-

-

-

Sakura lunged up to the sixth step, time seemed to slow, she felt as if she couldn't move fast enough.

Just like in her dreams; she was running running running to save a blurred figure that she knew was in trouble, in pain and confused…but she could never run fast enough.

-

-

-

_My blood will run cold_

-

-

-

_So many dreams broken_

-

-

-

A small tear slipped from his black eyes. Please forgive me…mom..dad..brother, he thought. A smile played on his lips; he would get to see them again.

The ridged glass met resistance from his skin, he continued to press.

The glass tore through his pale skin.

The crimson jewels sparkled as they gathered at the opening.

The glass continued through the layers of skin

Slicing it's way to his vital veins.

-

-

-

Seven

-

-

-

Sakura turned the corner sharply and dashed into his room, she spotted him in the bathroom. "Sasuke no!!"

-

-

-

Seven seconds.

**Well this is another chapter of my beloved story Crimson. I absolutly love this story! Even though I DONT KNOW WHAT OTHER PEOPLE THINK BECAUSE THERE NOTE _REVIEWING!!! _hehe yup, please review! It would make me really happy...*pouts*  
peace out  
..oOxnomxnomxrawrrzOo..**


	4. Darkness

**Crimson**

"Sasuke no!" The said boy didn't look up, with a quick slashing motion blood poured from the cut.

Sakura felt dizzy, not from the blood, but from all the emotions that were rocketing through her body. Time slowed and she watched as the love of her life slowly fall to the ground. Blood poured down his neck, quickly drenching his shirt deep red. His shirt glimmered with blood in the light, vomit rose in the young woman's throat.

Without thinking her feet moved swiftly towards him, everything was quiet and muted. She reached her hands out to catch the falling man, a scream erupted from her mouth but the man could barely hear it.

Sasuke vision was clouding over, black slowly creeping and swallowing his eyesight. He could barely feel the tugging on the corners of his mouth, but he was aware enough to know that he was smiling. He was so happy; he would get to see everyone that he lost, finally.

Voices rocketed through the young man's head making it sound like a loud buzzing sound. His body felt light as a feather and tingles were coursing through his body, what an odd feeling, he thought. The buzzing noise slowly morphed into different voices, he could hear different people talking. A blurred image slowly appeared in front of him, he squinted his eyes. "Sasuke, love! Why did you do this?!" It sounded like his mom but it was muted, like when you climb up in the mountains, the pressure makes it hard to hear.

The figure shivered and slowly started to fade, "Mom? Mom! Don't go!" The man took a step forward and blinked. He looked around, but there was nothing to see. There was only endless plains of black, his hand slowly rose to his neck. Not a scratch or scar lay on his smooth skin. The figure reappeared but clearly showed revealed his Mom, Sasuke's heart skipped a beat. "Mom! No! Don't leave!" sobbed the young man. He dashed towards the figure, but never seemed to get any closer. "Sasuke, my baby. I'm so proud of you." "Mom! Where are you! I want to be with you! Come back!," Sasuke choked out his words and his breath came in short gasps. His mom's voice floated through his head, "Sasuke. I love you, you'll always be my baby boy…" Sasuke couldn't hear the last part as he collapsed in the endless plains of darkness. _This isn't how it was supposed to be…_he thought as his eyes rolled back and his breath hissed away.

-

-

-

Sakura held the bleeding man and sobbed. Her hands glowed with green chakra as she pressed them against the open wound. "Sasuke..no Sasuke. You can't die." Tears spilled down her cheeks and splashed across the man's pale face.

After she had healed the man's wounds and the bleeding had stopped she hesitantly reached for his wrist to check his pulse. She gulped, tears streamed down her pale face, she pressed her fingers to the vein.

**Please tell me what you think, REVIEW. I'll be working on this sorty alot because I really love it!!  
..oOxnomxnomxrawrrzOo..**


	5. Soul Lake

**Crimson**

Dark fog swirled around the young man as he approached a lake. The shrubs and trees that dipped gracefully into the still water were as dark as the raven's hair. The fog swirled and danced around him, 'where am I?' thought the last Uchiha. A soft glow drifted through the patches the dark plants weren't covering up. He slowly reached out a hand and pulled away a branch that was obscuring his view.

A lake that shimmered and glowed sat before Sasuke. Everything was still; his eyes slowly took in the beauty. He took a hesitant step forward; he wanted to see the lake up close.

He advanced slowly, moving branches and shrubs out of his way carefully, to not damage the beauty of the surroundings.

When he finally reached the edge of the lake, he knelt down slowly. "_Sasuke." _A small whisper swirled in his head, the man looked up quickly to see the speaker. No figure caught his sharp eyes, he slowly looked around again, making sure he hadn't missed anything.

He disregarded it and looked back at the lake. It shimmered and shined, not a ripple disturbed the glass water. The silver glow that came from the lake was mystical; it was warm, but piercing at the same time. "_Sasuke._" The same whisper swirled back into his head, this time his head quickly snapped up and he looked all around. Once again, not a figure was to be seen. "Who's there?" his voice boomed out and seemed to shake the whole terrain before him. His voice had disturbed the glass water; it rippled out from every spot.

"_Sasuke…Sasuke…Where are you? My baby, where are you?" _The man quickly stood, disturbing the lake once again. "Mom?" He whispered softly, the terrain did not tremble, but seemed to shiver from his voice. _"Sasuke…baby where are you?" _Fear welled in the raven's chest; he knew where the sound was coming from. His eyes slowly snaked down to the lake.

In the water, he saw his mom's face. It was shining silver, he stared into her glazed over eyes. "Mom?" he breathed. His eyes looked deeper and saw that not just his mom was floating in the lake but everyone he knew in the Uchiha clan was. He also noticed that there was some face's he did not recognize, his eyes widened. This was a lake full of all the dead souls.

A bubbling sound caught his attention, his dark eyes flicked to the center of the lake. There was a sliver figure bubbling and spewing across the lake, the figure brought its head up and looked at the man. The silver _thing _slowly stretched its mouth into a wicked smile; the smile grew and grew until it was almost touching either side of its eyes.

Sasuke's stared into the black eye sockets of the monster that stood in the lake. "_Come to mmmeee Sasssuke Uchiha," _he shivered as the snake like voice swirled out of it's mouth and seemed to dance around him. Moans came from the lake and shook the forest around him, thousands of voices pierced into his head. Moans and cries swirled in his head _"Come to mmmeee Sasssuke Uchiha. Come ssseee your parentsss." _The snake voice rattled through his head and shook his vision; Sasuke dropped to the ground and held his head. The voices droned through him, his vision was shook in huge earthquakes, his head pounded. _"Sasuke."_ His mom's voice came through bright and clear. "Mom?" he squinted at the shaking terrain; trying to find his mother. _"Sasuke, run!"_

He looked up and saw figures rising from the lake, _"Sasssuke, your sssoul will be mine." _Silver figures spewed across the lake and gripped the dirt, slowly pulling them selves out of the water.

Fear rocketed through the man as he scrambled up, he quickly turned and pushed himself up. _"Run Sasuke run! It's not your time, love!" _Something wet gripped his wrist and slivered up and around his neck. The grip tightened and he clawed at the wet thing around his neck.

"_Sasssuke Uchiha, your mine."_ He turned his to the side and his eyes widened; he was staring into bottomless sockets of black. He thrashed, trying to pull the thing that was squeezing the very life out of him. "Sasuke!" a muted voice came from the demon. "Sasuke!!" Just as the last sliver of oxygen slipped from his lips, his eyes flew open.

-

-

-

"Sasuke!!" He jolted up and looked all around. His hair was matted to his head and face, his hands shook and he reached up and touched his neck. It was drenched in cold slick liquid. "Sasuke? Sasuke, are you okay." Warm hands cupped his face and made him turn his head.

Sakura stared into his black scared eyes; she smiled a sad soft smile at him. "S-sakura?" he sputtered and gulped at the air. "Sasuke, your okay. It was just a dream. Your okay now." She gently let go of his face, he looked down and saw bandages wrapped around his arms, he felt the pull of cloth around his neck as he lowered his head.

Memories flashed through his head at lighting speed, he blinked and looked around.

He was in his room lying in bed; the covers were twisted around his legs. Sakura sat in a chair beside his bed; bandages and ointments littered his nightstand. A cup of water and some toast sat on the edge, he slowly looked up at Sakura. "Sakura…" She smiled, it didn't reach her eyes, "Don't worry, I didn't and won't tell." He lowered his head, "Thank you, Sakura."

**SQUEE!! Thank you for the reviews! It made me so happy that I decided to update after I had just updated already! See what reviews make me do! Please review! I'll update as soon as possiable  
Peace outers!  
..oOxnomxnomxrawrrazOo..**


	6. All to real

**Crimson**

Sakura looked at Sasuke trying to hide her shock, Sasuke Uchiha had just said thank you. His head was bowed, like it was a shame to say those two words. "Your welcome, Sasuke." Said Sakura softly. The cherry blossom kept staring at the man, "Um. Sasuke, you should drink this." She picked up the glass of water that sat on the nightstand and held it out to him.

Sasuke slowly lifted his head and looked at the shining glass. The water shimmered and sloshed slightly in the cup. He slowly lifted his hand and took the glass; he lifted it to his lips and tilted the glass. The cool water poured into his mouth and trickled down his dry throat. Sasuke swallowed and flinched slightly, a sharp pain erupted from the side of his neck followed by a dull throbbing. "Are you okay?" Sasuke looked at Sakura and thrust the glass at her. "Hn." Sakura quickly took the glass and set it down on the nightstand. She stood up slowly and glanced at the man, she bowed her head and headed for the door. The cherry blossom stopped at his bedroom door, "If you feel that you have to…do what you did, you can always come talk to me." With that being said, Sakura left his room.

She trudged down the stairs slowly and hesitated at the bottom. She bit her lip and continued out the door.

Sasuke sat in his bed and looked at the door that Sakura had walked out of. She wasn't the same girl that he had left four years ago.

**Flash Back**

_Sasuke dragged his feet through the gates of Konohagakure; the sun was setting and cast a warm glow on the village. 'I'm home…' though the last Uchiha. "Hey! You! State your business here!" Sasuke slowly turned his head to the guards coming towards him; he straightened his back and flinched. "My name," he coughed and blood dribbled out from the side of his mouth, "is Sasuke Uchiha. And my business is coming back home." His voice came out scratchy and weak. The guards stopped and stared at him, "Sasuke Uchiha, you are under arrest." The one that had spoken drew a sword and ran towards him, Sasuke smiled and collapsed. 'It's good to be home…' he thought before darkness filled his head and covered his vision._

**End Flash Back**

Sakura walked down the dim streets, she had spent all day at his house making sure that he was okay. Her heart ached and tears welled in her jewel like eyes.

**Flash Back**

_"Sakura." The said woman looked up into her master's face, "Yes, lady Tsunade?" Tsunade looked into her pupil's eyes, a frown played on her lips, "Sakura, take a walk with me." Sakura furrowed her brow slightly, "But M'lady, I have patients to check on." The Cherry blossom held up a clipboard that had the patient's condition, room number, and name on it. Tsunade took the clipboard gently and turned looked down the hospital's hallway. "You!" she barked at a young nurse walking by, the girl jumped and looked at the Hokage. "Y-yes, lady Fifth?" "Take care of this patient," said, more like demanded, the young nurse. "Hai!" the nurse took the clipboard from the woman and glanced at it, she quickly scurried off down the hall towards the patient's room._

_The Hokage walked slowly down the hall with her student walked next to her, silence passed between them, but it wasn't uncomfortable. "Lady Tsunade, I would like to ask why you took me away from my patient." Tsunade continued down the hall, and chewed on her lip. The Fifth didn't say a word till they stopped at a door, in the intensive care unit. Sakura's heart beat faster; Naruto had gone on a mission and was due back today. Fear prickled through the young woman as she looked from the door to her master, "Is it…is it Naruto?!" The cherry blossom wouldn't be able to stand loosing another friend, she had already lost Sasuke…Tsunade didn't say a word put opened the door, she motioned for Sakura to enter. She quickly scurried in, fearing that her dear Naruto was lying in the bed. The pink medic stopped dead, every emotion in her body did flip flops, and quiet frankly she felt as if she was going to faint and loose her lunch._

_Her jade eyes stared into midnight black eyes, "y-you…" her voice cracked slightly and her eyes were as wide as saucers. "Me." Said Sasuke Uchiha. _

**End Flash Back**

The Cherry blossom shook the memory out of her head, she continued her way home for a short nap before her night shift at the hospital.

Sasuke slowly swung his legs out of bed and grimaced when his feet touched the ground, from his view he could see his bathroom. Sakura had cleaned up the glass and blood, the spot were he had first slashed open his ivory skin was cleaned up and the Kuni no longer lay on the ground. "Hn. Annoying." Whispered Sasuke as he pushed himself out of bed.

Once he walked the short distance to the bathroom he slowly started to unwrap the bandages around his arms. He turned on the water in the shower, as he unwrapped his neck steam drifted from the shower.

Sasuke shivered slightly remembering his dream, the steam swirled around him creating a warm blanket. After undressing his neck he neatly laid the cloth bandages on the sink so he could wash them later.

He pulled off his shirt and sighed soft as the warm steam caressed his sore muscles.

**(A/N: Sorry Sasuke fan's, you wont get to witness a Sasuke strip tease in this story…I'm a little sad myself.)**

Sakura flopped down in her bed and sighed, she was finally home and could relax. She rested her head on her soft green pillow and her eyes slowly closed.

-

-

-

_Sakura stood in an endless plain of black, she looked around and saw nothing. "Hello?" her voice echoed loudly and slowly died off. She furrowed her brow slightly and put her hands on her hips, "Hello?! Any one here?!" her voice echoed louder than before and shook the poor woman. The Cherry blossom covered her ears in attempt to block out her own voice, it didn't help, her voice echoed in her ears and head just as loud; like she had captured the noise with her cupped hands that covered her ears._

_She closed her eyes and waited for her loud voice to die down to nothing, when it finally died away she opened her eyes._

_About a mile away a blurred figure stood there, a sense of knowing hit the pink haired kunoichi. She could feel that the figure was confused and hurt. That it was slowly dieing away and loosing it's self. _

"_Hello!" her voice did not echo as loud as it did before, the figure did not seem to notice her so Sakura started in a brisk jog off towards it. Every motion she made seemed to slow, as if the air had become thicker. She pushed forward trying as hard as she could to break through the thick air. "Hello! You there!" this time the figure turned and stopped Sakura in her tracks. _

_She could clearly see the face. Sasuke Uchiha stood before her, bleeding his life out onto the endless plains of black. Her eyes widened and she reached for him, as she stretched for him his image seemed to pull back, like it was being sucked away by some unseen force. "Sasuke!" yelled Sakura as she tried to move her legs to run to him. His lips moved but she could not hear what he was saying, "Sasuke! Come back!" Her voice boomed and shook the plains. She held her head as her vision became distorted, she squinted trying to keep her eyes focused on her teammate. The trembling did not stop but increased the more she tried to focus in on his image. _

_Crackling came from all around and added to the pain in the woman's head and the shaking in the plains. _

_A large cracked formed under Sasuke's feet and burst open, his image instantly was sucked down into the crack. His hand clawed at the soil-less ground, trying to hang on. _

_Sakura's eyes widened and she dashed towards him, just like before the air seemed to thicken and slow down her motions. Her feet hit the ground with loud __**tacks**__, causing more shaking within the dimension. She dove and caught his hand just as it was being sucked down into the crater. Sakura pulled, trying to pull the man back up, something seemed to have a hold on the last Uchiha that was stronger than Sakura. She gasped, the sound created more shaking, she closed her eyes to stop having her vision shaken. She gulped to hold back the bile that was rising in her throat and pulled with all her might, "Sasuke! Come on you have to help!" Her fingernails dug into the raven's arms as she pulled back with all her might, "Sasssuke Uchiha will be mine." A snake like voiced hissed in her ear, she shivered and continued pulling. "You can not sssave him!" said the snake like voice, it echoed through her head. She groaned and continued to pull on Sasuke, she could feel him slipping. "Sasuke! Come on!" she growled and tugged harder, she gasped as his arm slipped out of her grip. "Sasuke!" without thinking she launched herself down into the darkness. Darkness covered her vision and not even a sound floated through her ears. It was like she wasn't even moving, not even the air that was surly whistling by her created a sound in her ear. "Sakura!!" yelled a masculine voice._

-

-

-

Sakura jolted up and put a hand over her chest, she looked around quickly and trembled. Her heart beat faster than it should be and she was covered in cold slick liquid. She inhaled deeply through her nose and closed her eyes. She let the breath hiss out of her mouth slowly, "Just a dream…" _"Sasssuke will be mine!" _the same snake like voice, made the young woman's eyes jump open. She quickly scanned her room quickly and shivered. For just a dream, it seemed all to real.

**Ello! This is another chapter of Crimson. Thank you for all the reviews!!!!!!!! I really cant thank you enough! It makes me so happy! Well I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please REVIEW!!  
Thank you!!  
..oOxnomxnomxrawrrzOo..**


	7. Nerves

**Crimson**

Sasuke stepped out of his warm shower and was greeted by the lingering steam. The air was moist as he sucked in a huge breath and let it out slowly, while keeping his eyes shut. He slowly opened them and his blood ran cold. The steam swirled creating an image of the demon that tried to drag Sasuke over to the other side.

Just as the image appeared it was quickly swept away, Sasuke's heart thumped in his chest louder than he would have liked.

As the raven dashed out of the bathroom, he grabbed some clothes and quickly thrust them onto his toned body. Not caring about drying his hair he raced out of his mansion.

-

-

-

Sakura slowly put her feet onto the ground; her feet touched the cold wooden floor making her pull them back up quickly. She sighed and laughed shortly, just as her feet hit the cold floor for the second time a loud banging erupted from down stairs. She screamed and jumped on top of her bed. The cherry blossoms heart pounded wildly, her eyes darted around the room. "Sakura! Sakura open the door! Are you okay!" the masculine voice boomed from downstairs and from the front door. Sakura sighed and jumped down from her bed, she shakily moved down the stairs and to the door. "Who is it?" she asked but could clearly tell who it was just by his voice. "It's me, Sasuke."

Sakura opened the door as was met by a sloppily dressed Uchiha, his hair was matted to his face and some hair in the back was making an attempt to stand up. "Sasuke, what are you doing here?" she asked breathlessly, she was captivated by the young man's beauty; she envied how he could still look like a prince without even trying. Sasuke's eyebrow twitched in annoyance, he thought Sakura was over the whole fan girl phase. "Hn. let me in." A growl came from Sakura's pink lips as she moved aside to let him in, '_Brat! And I thought he was actually going to be nicer!_' thought Sakura as Sasuke passed by her and into her house.

Sasuke turned to the pink haired woman, he noticed that her once rather large forehead wasn't broad anymore, but fit her quiet nicely. Mentally slapping himself he thought, '_Hn. What am I thinking, annoying.'_

Sakura also studied the man before her; all his boyish features were crushed and replaced with utterly gorgeous features that should belong on a Greek god. Heat flooded to her cheeks, but quickly drained away when she glanced at the clock. It was ten at night, and she had to be at the hospital in thirty minutes. The cherry blossom quickly gave her self a mental slap and thought, '_Sakura, this jerk crushed your heart. Don't be going for him, you don't love him and he doesn't hold an ounce of liking towards you in his cold heart.' _

"Sasuke, I really have to go." Said Sakura staring at the Uchiha man, he stared back and looked away. "I need to talk." Sakura blinked and a smirk started to play on her lips but she quickly covered it up, she remembered what she had told him; and if he was coming to her this was obviously serious. "Okay, lets go sit in the living room." Sakura closed the door that she had forgotten to close and quickly locked it; she turned and headed down the hall. Sasuke stared at the lock on the door, but quickly turned his head away and hesitantly followed the woman.

Sakura lead the way to her warm living room. Sasuke looked around her living room; the walls were a baby blue color. She had a white large white couch, a cream colored loveseat was opposite the couch and facing it, a glass table sat in-between, it had warm coffee colored legs holding it up and a small glass dish filled with marbles and a candle sat in the middle. He watched as Sakura took a seat on the couch and looked up at him, she motioned with her small hand for him to take a seat.

Sasuke gingerly took a seat across from her, on the love seat. Silence passed between the two ninjas, the clock in the living room ticked the seconds loudly.

_**Tick, Tick, Tick.**_ The noise from the clock was driving Sasuke up the wall, why couldn't Sakura just be her nosy self and start asking questions so he wouldn't have to hear that maddening ticking sound? "Sasuke, why are you here?" said Sakura, a little to harshly than she intended. The said man's eyes flashed up to her, "You told me to come if I—" "I know, what I meant to say was what's wrong," she quickly countered and inwardly sighed. Her emerald eyes drifted to the clock, it was ten thirty, and she inwardly flinched. _Lady Tsunade was going to have my head for this_, she thought but then thought it over, Sakura really didn't care because she was helping a friend.

"Sakura," said Sasuke. "O, yes?" she said bringing her attention back to the man that sat across from her. She looked at him; he closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "I shouldn't be here."

Sakura's mind wheeled as she stared at Sasuke, "Excuse me?" "I shouldn't be here." Replied the youngest Uchiha.

'_But he said that…he hasn't changed at all, how could I ever get my hopes up.' _Thought the cherry blossom, almost sadly. Sasuke stood up; his eyes lingered on the woman that sat on the couch. "I'm sorry that I couldn't help, Sasuke." Said Sakura as she slowly stood up, Sasuke nodded and headed for the door, with Sakura close behind.

-

-

-

After Sasuke had left Sakura's house he couldn't bring himself to go home, so he decided to go on a walk. The raven walked down the dirt road, not caring were it took him. The moon shone brightly above him, lighting his path and the stars twinkled in the midnight sky. The Uchiha's mind was clouded with thoughts, it overwhelmed him. He couldn't keep it pent up, he needed let it out it. A sigh escaped from his lips, his pride would take a major hit from this.

Sakura's shift at the hospital flew by; her head was clouded with thoughts and worries as she walked down the hall to the hospital lobby. "Are you leaving Sakura-sama?" The said woman looked at the tired girl that stood behind the front desk, "Ah yes, my shift is over and I'm really tired," Sakura smiled and stretched her arms, "have a good night." "You to Sakura-sama." Sakura smiled and walked out the door, she inhaled the crisp air to clear her mind. She smiled and brushed a lock of pink hair out of her face and jumped, "O jeez Sasuke, you scared me. I didn't see you." Sasuke leaned against the wooden arch that acted as the entrance to the hospital grounds, "Hn, can we…talk?" he gulped and looked at the ground.

Sakura stifled a yawn and eyed the Uchiha, she smiled softly, "Yea, of course." Sasuke's eyes flashed up from the ground and looked at his pink haired teammate.  
Sakura walked past Sasuke and motioned for him to come, he lingered at the arch and then followed.

**Ello, this is another chapter of Crimson. I want to thank:  
Spazz884  
EmeraldGreen4life  
UchihaBlossom0626  
and xoxoklim, for all your advice.  
I hope you enjoyed this chapter, I was really nervouse about posting it because I really think this chapter sucks...  
hoping to not loose viewers  
..oOxnomxnomxrawrrzOo..**


	8. Moonlight mystery

**Crimson**

The warm light from the moon washed over the young adults as they walked down the road at a rather slow pace. Sakura's arms swung freely as she walked slowly through the night's air. Sasuke walked by her, with his hands in his pockets. The raven's mind was overloaded with thoughts; he thought he was going to burst.

"Sasuke?" said Sakura as she took a breath of the crisp night air; she glanced at the emotionless man walking next to her. "Yes?" Sasuke replied looking at her from the corner of his eye. "You said that you wanted to talk, but so far you haven't said anything…" the cherry blossom trailed off waiting for the said man to start talking.

Sasuke sighed and pushed a hand through his hair, he didn't know how to talk about what he was feeling.

"Sasuke, you don't have to talk…if you don't want to." said Sakura timidly. Sasuke grunted and shoved his hands back into his pockets, "I think…" he gulped, "I need to." The cherry blossom smiled softly, "Mkay, I'm ready when you are."

The Uchiha man sighed for the umpteenth time, "I can't feel anything, Sakura." The said girl looked at him, not sure what to say. "I've completed all my goals, Iv killed my brother…" he said a little sadly, "And then when after he's dead, I find out that he joined Akatsuki to protect this godforsaken village and to watch over me! He killed my clan because they were power crazy, and he saved me just because he knew I was better than them…and he wanted me to kill him." Sasuke hung his head and once again pushed his fingers through his messy hair. "Sasuke…I don't really know what to say, sorry isn't very good, because it's not going to help at all," said Sakura as she to herself tailed off. The two teens looked up into the night sky, the stars smiled down on them and the moon washed them with light. "Orochimaru is dead, you know that right?" Sasuke said, he felt a soft heat creep up into his cheeks. _What the hell?_ He thought to himself. Sakura giggled softly, "Yea I know, didn't a man named Uchiha Sasuke kill him?"

Sasuke looked away, in a childish manner, "Hn." Sakura giggled again, "I guess you feel better?" she looked at Sasuke, even though her tone was playful her eyes glistened with seriousness. Sasuke hands dove back into his pockets again, "Hn, a little."

Sakura flashed a big smile, "That's good, well Sasuke I better get home." The raven looked up and noticed that they had walked to his house, he blinked, he didn't even remember making any of the turns. "Let me walk you home, it's late." Heat flooded to Sakura's pale cheeks, _thank Kama its dark…_she thought shyly. "No its okay Sasuke, were in front of your house anyways. Since its late, I'm sure you don't want to walk me home." "Hn, annoying. Come on." He grabbed the cherry blossom's upper arm and towed her down the road to her house.

"Sasuke you can let go now!" said Sakura, she was practically being dragged by the young man down the road. With a grunt he let go and slowed his pace, Sakura smiled and said "Thank you."

"How sweet," a raspy voice filled the air. Sasuke's eyes quickly flickered through the night air and his Sharigan whirled out. Instinctively he whipped his arm out to protect Sakura. The voice laughed, bringing the two ninja's attention to the roof of a building next to them. A black figure was squatting on the roof, kuni spinning on its index finger. "Little, dead to be Sasuke, has found a cutie." Sasuke growled and glared at the figure, "Who are you?" A raspy laugh filled the night air, "Who am I?" The figure stood up, the moonlight shone down on it. The two leaf ninja's eyes widened, "Why dear Sasuke, I am your death."

**Gasp!! Who is it!! only I know, mwahaha!! Hope you enjoyed it! yea i know its kinda short :( sorry but its really late her, I promise the next chappie will be action packed and long!! I love writing fight scenes! There my forte..i think I spelled that right.  
Review please!!  
..oOxnomxnomxrawrrzOo..**


	9. Two Uchihas

**Crimson**

**Recap**

_"How sweet," a raspy voice filled the air. Sasuke's eyes quickly flickered through the night air and his Sharigan whirled out. Instinctively he whipped his arm out to protect Sakura. The voice laughed, bringing the two ninja's attention to the roof of a building next to them. A black figure was squatting on the roof, kuni spinning on its index finger. "Little, dead to be Sasuke, has found a cutie." Sasuke growled and glared at the figure, "Who are you?" A raspy laugh filled the night air, "Who am I?" The figure stood up, the moonlight shone down on it. The two leaf ninja's eyes widened, "Why dear Sasuke, I am your death."_

**End Recap**

The moonlight shone across the man's orange mask, it swirled and met at an opening; one crimson eye sparkled and stared at the ninjas. The metal that guarded his arms glistened and shined, the kuni sparkled deadly as it swirled around the masked man's finger. A growl escaped from Sasuke's pale lips, "Madara," he spat with venom. "Madara, Tobi, either name is fine," said the man with a soft chuckle, "or in your case, young Sasuke. You may call me Death." "I will be your death, Madara." Said Sasuke as his hands flew through hand seals, "Fire style: Fire ball jutsu!" The raven sucked in a huge breath as chakra bubbled up his throat, he puffed it out and sizzling fireballs burst from his mouth and towards the target.

Green chakra was forming in Sakura's fist, she knew the Akatsuki member could use the transportation jutsu; she witnessed it when they were trying to get Sasuke back. She concentrated on the area around her, a slight disruption in the earth's natural chakra made her whirl around. Fist at ready she flung it forward towards the surprised Akatsuki, her chakra fueled cracked against the orange mask. A small smirk played on her lips upon contact; she thrust forward, following through with her movements.

Tobi took his chance and slid past her fist so her arm grazed his chest, he quickly grabbed her arm, and using her momentum of her punch to threw her across the ground. He watched as the cherry blossom hurtled towards a building, chirping birds rang through his ears as he snapped his head to the side. Blazing with blue chakra Sasuke was hurtling towards him at a dangerous speed, his crimson eyes were filled with hate as he pulled back the arm that crackled with Chidori. "Chidori!" yelled the Raven as he thrusted his fist at the cloaked man. Madara sidestepped, but it was to late, the chirping jutsu slammed through his left shoulder. Pain instantly coursed through his body followed by a numbing pain, alarm raced through the masked man as his hands speed through hand signs, not visible to the naked eye. With a flicker, he was gone; Sasuke's eyes sped across the area.

Sakura flew through the air; if she didn't act quickly she would go head first into the building that she was hurtling towards. She twisted her flexible body and her feet grazed the ground, seizing the moment she forced chakra to her feet. As he sandals stuck to the ground she steady her self, suddenly a new chakra was located behind her. Her eyes widened as the chakra began to be concentrated in the chest and up the throat, her hands fumbled through hands signs.

Madara's throat bubbled with chakra as he blew it out at the pink haired girl inches from him. Fire consumed her body with blazing orange and yellow flames.

Sasuke's eyes locked on to Sakura just as she steadied her self, relief washed through him as he noticed she was un-harmed. Now all he needed to do was locate that Akatsuki bastard, his eyes wavered away from Sakura but quickly locked back on. Chakra swirled behind Sakura and before Sasuke could utter a word, the cherry blossom was consumed in blazing flames. His mind screamed with emotions he never knew he had, he threw himself forward to attack Tobi. Pumping his legs full of chakra his speed increased rapidly, he pulled his fist back and threw it forward towards the now close man.

The cloaked man quickly shifted his eyes from the target the he was now roasting just in time to catch Sasuke's fist. A small grunt came from his lips as he pushed back, Sasuke glared and stepped back. Ducking he swiped out a leg to nock the other Uchiha down, Tobi jumped and sent a kick hurtling towards the raven's face. Sharigan eyes flashing. Sasuke countered the assault by grabbing his leg and throwing him to the side.

It didn't take long for Madara to flicker out of the air and back onto the ground right in front of Sasuke, the youngest Uchiha quickly sprung back nimbly as a strong punch was sent towards his face.

Before the Akatsuki member could blink a sharp crack came from the back of his head followed by a sharp pain rocketing through his head. "You play with fire, you get burned!" yelled Sakura as Tobi fell forward. Before he could even reach the ground Sasuke was in the air, Chidori at ready. The raven dived down and slammed his crackling jutsu into Madara's head, with a sickening crunch blood sputtered out.

Sasuke quickly withdrew his hand and stared at the bloody mess, he turned to Sakura and opened his mouth to speak, "I'm fine, just some burns on my back." She said beating him. A grunt came from Sasuke as a smirk formed on his lips, "We make a pretty good team, Hanuro" She rolled her eyes, "Uchiha." A sizzling sound came from the dead body, both ninja's quickly looked down just as the body burst into flames and melted away. "It wasn't…him." The cherry blossom breathed as she stared a white scroll that was left in the body's place. Sasuke hesitantly bent down and snatched up the relatively warm scroll, he untied the string that was on it and read the message,

_Goodnight, I had fun playing  
Madara Uchiha_

"Goodnight?" Sasuke asked questioningly towards Sakura, suddenly he felt rather drowsy. His vision became clouded and black in the corners, he threw a quick glance at Sakura just as she started to fall to the ground. "Sakura…" he murmured as his vision filled with black and he to dropped to the ground.

**Okay, sorry if i spelled anything wrong!! Anyways this is my favorite chappie so far!!! I love to tyoe fighting scenes!!! Tell me if you liked it pweez!!  
until next time!!  
..oOxnomxnomxrawrrzOo..**


	10. The Prophecy

**Crimson**

A dull beeping drifted through the Uchiha's head. He could hear his heart to, like a soft lullaby, lub-dub lub-dub lub-dub. A soft groan escaped from his pale lips and he closed his eyes tighter. He heard many muffled voices from all around him, but it was to hard to hear right now. Now that he thought about it, he was quiet tired. Maybe just a little nap, thought Sasuke as he drifted back to the dream realm.

………………………

Everything was quiet, so quiet a ringing sound could be heard as if she could hear her own body working. Sakura slowly opened her eyes, and was met with a searing pain that shot through her head. She hissed and held her head, but kept her eyes open, determined to see where she was. As she looked around she saw nothing. She breathed in slowly and noticed how moist the air was.

"Where am i…" the young woman whispered, mostly to her self.

"This would be the Akatsuki hideout." Replied a deep voice.

Sakura jolted up which caused her to become rather dizzy and cause her head to have a fit and shoot pain all over. She winced and her eyes rolled back. She fell back onto the moist dirt and everything was quiet once again.

……………………

Sasuke awoke in a grass field with pink and white flowers littering the ground. He sat up slowly and gazed sluggishly around the open warm field.

"Well this is nicer than getting assaulted by a lake monster…"

"I couldn't really hurt you, unless you wanted it to."

Sasuke snapped his head up and his eyes widened, his brother Itachi Uchiha sat across from him. He was clad in normal clothes and for once his eyes where normal black. He seemed to have a gold aura swirling lazily around him. He smiled, "You look like you've seen a ghost, Sasuke."

Sasuke continued to stare and then words sputtered from his mouth, "I-Itachi?"

Itachi sighed and rolled his eyes, "Who else would find a way to get into your dream?"

Sasuke smiled slightly and looked down. He was happy, but sadness seemed to spread through him like a poison he couldn't get rid of. "ah.."

"Iv come to tell you something important." Said Itachi, a strictness rang through his voice making Sasuke's eyes wander up to his face.

"What is it?"

"Sasuke, your teammates are in grave danger." Itachi said as he stared deeply at Sasuke's face.

"W-what do you mean?" Sasuke asked in disbelief.

"Madara is trying to capture you and use your power, he needs you." Itachi looked down, "Dear brother, you must stop inflicting damage on yourself. It is not your fault. If you keep doing this, your raising the risks."

The young Uchiha looked down and covered his arms with the sleeves on his shirt, "Why does Madara need me?"

"I cant tell you that, but I can tell you this." Itachi leaned close and whispered, "When the moon shines no longer gold, but crimson, there shall be no hope for any one. The Hero will fall due to consumption of darkness of his close companion, and hope will die for the nations."

The Raven blinked and his eyes grew in fear and he recoiled, "Itachi what are you talking about?!"

But only a single black feather drifted to the ground.

"Itachi…" Sasuke whispered as the field slowly melted away and his onyx eyes fluttered open to a hospital room.

His friends faces stared at him solemnly, he stared back and blinked. A dread filled through him, he quickly looked at Kakashi then Naruto. They stared back with sad eyes.

"Sasuke…do you know where Sakura is.."

* * *

**Um hey! :D  
yea sorry for the shortness, but i was trying to keep it simple till i get used to writing this again hehe..yea  
im REALLY sorry for going on a very very very long break!! but im tyring to get back to writing!!  
Im just having a hard time in school so im trying to focus on that stuff, but i will def use relaxing time or when im just staring off into space to write this :D  
i hope you guys keep reading this!!!  
with love and sorrys hehe..  
xnomxnomxrawrrz :)**


End file.
